


The Maximoffs of the Multiverse

by Kimorrow_The_Ghostie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Maximoff Family reunion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Maximoff in the mcu, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Time Travel, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimorrow_The_Ghostie/pseuds/Kimorrow_The_Ghostie
Summary: When 15 year old Peter Maximoff finds himself in an alternate universe and saves his other self from dying, chaos ensues as he joins his new siblings and the Avengers on their wacky adventures.I’m terrible at summaries, just read the story, I assure you it is better than it sounds.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. What is HAPPENING????

Peter was only 15, not 18 like he’d told the not-police, Charles, Hank, and Logan, so he felt it was understandable that he didn’t exactly know how to drive the rental car. Sure, he got it out of the parking lot and down the street alright, but that was as far as he got.

Tires screeched, the wheel spun out of his hands, the air bag came up to meet him and he swore he saw his life flashed before his eyes before he made impact with the steering wheel.

* * *

“Nghh...” Peter groaned, rolling onto his back. Was the car seat really that messed up from the crash? It felt like he was laying on bricks.

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a cloudy sky, the smell of smoke reached him and he sat up. Only then did he realize he was actually laying on bricks at the foot of a destroyed building. He didn’t do that, did he? Oh man, he hoped not. Mom would kill him!

Something flew through the air, landing with a metallic screech a few feet away. Scrambling to his feet, Peter slowly walked over to inspect it, a headache forming as he moved forward.

The thing was definitely not what he expected. It was a humanoid robot. It looked like something straight out of one of those futuristic sci-fi movies. Backing away, he heard gunshots. Time slowed down to an almost stop as he ran toward the noise, shocked to see someone actually moving, running at what felt like jogging speed to Peter. The man pushed another man and boy away from the bullets, but Peter could see he wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way himself. Quickly, he smacked the bullets to the ground before coming to a stop in front of the fast man.

The world spun and his vision went in and out of focus. He barely registered the man’s shocked expression before the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

Wanda used her magic to crush Ultron’s metal soldiers as her twin brother, Pietro, raced around, tearing the robots to pieces every time he made impact. The entire city shook as it rose into the air, throwing everyone off balance.

“Pietro, get the people to safety!” Wanda called to her brother, her already thick Sokovian accent growing thicker as she concentrated on crushing robots.

“Do not worry sister, stay safe.” Pietro called back before racing away.

He ran around the entire city, taking people off the floating land mass before it was to late to leave. Just as he thought he got everyone, the archer, Hawkeye, caught his eye(no pun intended). He was holding a young boy in his arms, trying to protect him. Guns went off and time slowed down considerably as Pietro ran to push them out of the way, knowing full well that he himself wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time.

A blur of silver rushed past him, and he was suddenly staring at the bullets laying on the ground. Looking up, he barely had time to register the silver boy standing in front of him before he had to rush forward to catch him as he collapsed.

The boy couldn’t have been out of his teens yet, Pietro realized with a start. He had silver hair, right down to the slightly darker silver roots, lighter skin, and a few very small freckles across his nose. He was wearing a band logo tee and black jeans. Goggles covered his eyes and he wore a silver leather jacket. The Walkman he wore on his double belt, sadly, looked broken beyond repair.

“Who is that?!” Hawkeye yelped, standing. Pietro shrugged.

“How should I know?” He replied. “But he is fast, like me.”

“Go ahead and put him on the train with the others. We can figure out where he came from later.”

Pietro nodded and sped away, returning a few seconds later to take the little boy as well before going to help his sister and the avengers.


	2. Multiple Maximoffs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who, understandably, thought this was a one shot, here’s the next chapter. This is my first story on here so I’m just figuring things out. Also, don’t expect my posts to make sense, my schedule is wack! 
> 
> Read on my wonderful readers!

Peter awoke with a start, falling off the hard bench he’d been sitting on, onto an even harder floor. “Ow...” He mumbled, rubbing his head where it hit the floor. 

He glanced around, quickly realizing he had no idea where he was. Eyes darting around, he caught sight of the man he’d saved from the bullets heading his way. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” The man thanked him, sitting on the floor next to Peter. “My name is Pietro.”

Peter hesitated, wondering if he could trust the man. “Peter.” He finally said. “And no problem. I seem to be stopping bullets quite often now. Might as well put it on my list of habits now.”

“How did you go so fast?” Pietro asked. “I can go fast too, but not nearly as fast as you. It is very impressive!”He hurried to add, having seen Peter stiffen at the question. 

Peter shrugged. “I’ve always been fast. Ever since I was really little.” He explained, looking sideways at Pietro. “You’re the first person who has actually come close to being as fast as me. Usually time slows ‘til it almost stops and even humans running barely move. How did you do that?”

Pietro was taken aback at how fast Peter was in everything he did, but he somehow managed to catch the question at the end. “I volunteered do an experiment and it gave my my powers. It gave Wanda her powers too.” He explained. 

“So you’re not a mutant like me.” Peter questioned, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

Pietro was confused. “Mutant?” He asked, mirroring Peter’s expression. 

Peter nodded before launching into a longwinded explanation on something called the X-gene and how those who had it were born with powers like he had, not to mention the many cons of being born with those powers. The entire explanation lasted about two minutes and Pietro was sure that if he hadn’t been genetically enhanced with super speed, he wouldn’t have been able to understand the boy. 

“I have never heard of these mutants you speak of.” He confessed. Peter looked shocked at the news. 

“Never? Not even Magneto, killer of JFK?” Peter gasped.

Pietro shook his head. “You are talking about the President of the United States, correct?” At Peter’s nod he continued. “He has been dead for many years. Maybe mutants are native to America?” 

Peter shook his head, confused. “No, I know one who was Canadian, and another guy had this distinct English accent. Plus, mom said dad was Jewish. Where are we anyway? Last I checked, I was still in good ole US of A.”

“Then you are very far from home Peter. We have just left Sokovia, nearly on the other side of the earth.” Pietro explained, shocked. 

“Now I may not have been very good at school before I dropped out earlier this year, but I’m pretty sure I would know if a country existed or not. I’ve never heard of Sokovia, dude. Anything else I should know? It’s still 1985, right?”

Pietro’s eyes widened. “The year is 2014.” He told the confused boy. 

“You’re joking, right? You have to be joking. There is no way it’s 2014! I would be, what, 44? How is that possible?!” Peter panicked, accidentally kicking into high speed so that he vibrated in his seat, bouncing the whole train car. 

“So you are 15.” Pietro concluded, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder to steady him. Peter nodded jerkily as Wanda walked up to them. 

“Who is this Pietro?” She asked, sitting on the opposite side of her brother. 

“Peter...” Pietro stopped, he hadn’t asked for the kid’s last name. 

“Maximoff.” Peter finished, surprising the twins. 

“Maximoff?” Wanda questioned. “Who _are_ you?”

“Uh, Peter Maximoff, 15 year old from the great country USA. Wanna know anything else? Maybe my birth date? Address perhaps? Possibly even my shirt size?” Peter shot back, giving off the air of someone rolling their eyes even as he took a defensive position. “Who are _you_?”

“I am Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin brother, Pietro.” Wanda replied. 

“Wanda? That’s weird. I’ve got a little sister named Wendy. What are the odds we have the same last name?” Peter laughed. “My mom’s name is Magda, what are the chances she’s got a brother in...where are we again?”

“Sokovia.” Pietro supplied before realizing what Peter had said. 

“Your mother’s name is Magda?” Wanda gasped. “That was our mother’s name.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know Magda isn’t the name of the MCU twins’s mom, but I needed the connection.


	3. The Maximoffs are Confused(But what else is new?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline? What’s a timeline? Peter was born in 1970 and DoFP happened in 1985 because I say so. Will that mess up timeline stuff? I don’t think so...

_“-Magda? That was our mother’s name.”_

Peter stared at Wanda. “Heh, what are the odds huh? It’s not like our mom was the same person, right? Because that would be crazy!” This was insane! Not only did the twins standing before him share his last name, but their moms shared a name as well. But then, Pietro said the year was 2014, maybe... ”You guys don’t happen to have any older siblings, do you? Cousins perhaps? Any relation to a Peter Maximoff born in 1970?”

Wanda and Pietro shared a look. “Not that I am aware of. We can ask Stark, he might know.” Pietro starts to say before Wanda elbows him. “Ow! What was that for? He’s a good guy. We know that bomb wasn’t from him now and he’s helped us before, why won’t he help us now?” He protests, rubbing his side where his sister’s sharp elbows had connected with his ribs. 

“I do not trust Stark.” Wanda mutters darkly. 

Pietro shrugged. “I trust him, and you trust that Vision. We can at least ask.” He argued. 

Peter stepped in before Wanda had a chance to reply. “It’s me we’re talking about and I would very much like to know how I got here, 29 years in the future like some off brand version of that new Back to the Future movie! If this Stark guy can help, I say we get any help we can, please! Oh, um, and let’s keep the fact that I’m a mutant on the down low, yeah? Not very many people like my kind much.”

“That is a good idea.” Wanda agreed. After a look from Pietro, she sighed. “We will ask Stark after we get to the Avengers compound, but only because Peter wants to.” She relented. 

Peter and Pietro high-fived, much to Wanda’s annoyance. 

The trio sat in silence for all of ten seconds before Peter spoke up.

“Do either of you have a Walkman? Mine’s broken and train trips are much easier to handle with music.”

Pietro grinned. “Peter, my friend, let me introduce you to the wonderful world of the iPod!”

Wanda groaned and stood up, intending to find Clint, or literally anyone besides the two music obsessed boys. 

_(“Whoa! Any song I want?!”)_

She found him at the back of the train with Natasha Romanoff. 

“Wanda, is everything ok? Did you find out who Silver over there is?” He asked as Wanda sat across from them. 

“Silver?” Nat questions, looking intrigued.

“He says his name is Peter Maximoff and that he was born in 1970. He is 15 years old and as far as I can tell, telling the truth.”

“1970?”

“He has enhanced speed and is faster than my brother.” Wanda continued, ignoring Clint’s interruption. “But he calls himself a mutant. He continues to insist he’s from the US, and didn’t know that we are in Sokovia. Not to mention he didn’t seem to know who Stark is.”

“How does he not know who Stark is?” Natasha wondered.

Wanda shrugged. “If he was really born in 1970, that could be why.” She said. “We are going to ask Stark to help him, Pietro’s idea, and see if he really did time travel like he thinks.”

“But time travel is impossible.” Clint argued. 

“Something obviously happened, and if anyone would know what it is, Stark would.” Natasha replied reluctantly. 


	4. Um, What?(or The Return of Stark Nicknames™️)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to make sense, while at the same time they make no sense at all.

Peter rocked back and forth on his heels as he stood in the elevator, waiting for what seemed like forever for it to arrive at the floor the archer named Clint had chosen. 

“So what’s this Stark guy like?” He asked, deciding to break the silence. 

“A complete ego maniac and supposed genius, though he leans more towards moron.” The scary red haired assassin lady, Natasha, replied. 

“Okay...I take it you two aren’t friends. Wanda doesn’t like him either. What’s up with that? He sounds like a pretty cool guy.” Peter asked as the elevator finally came to a stop. 

“You can see for yourself.” Clint replied cryptically as the elevator doors slid open to reveal what appeared to be a lavish apartment.

And a man sitting on one of the couches. Can’t forget him, especially if he’s this Stark dude everyone’s talking about. 

“Legolas, what a surprise.” The man greeted, standing and walking toward them. “Only wait, no it’s not, because I have security cameras and Friday telling me when I have unidentifiable teens on the premises.” Peter decided he could get along with this guy. 

“What do you mean by unidentifiable, Stark?” Natasha asked.

“Exactly what I said, Kim Possible.” Tony Stark replied. “Friday automatically does a background check on every person to enter the building and continuously came up with nothing on this kid. So who are you kid? What’s your story?” He asked, turning to Peter.

“Uh, my name’s Peter Maximoff and, uh, what else do you need to know? I have a strict ‘don't tell people you just met your entire story’ code and I can’t break it, but if it’ll getMeHomeIGuessICanTellYouWhatIKnowOfWhatHappendWhichAdmittedlyIsn’tThatMuchIWasJustDrivingCharles’sRentalCarAndLostControlAnd...Sorry, I do that sometimes.” Peter cut himself off with a nervous laugh.

“Okay, repeat that, only slower this time. Pretty sure Sonic over there was the only one who understood that.” Tony said, gesturing over to Pietro. 

“Right. Okay, so I was helping these three guys, who my mom thought were police but actually weren’t, break this other guy out of the Pentago-actually,that’s not really something I should tell you about. Anyway, we got to the airport but I wasn’t invited aboard, which was fine because I got the job of driving the rental car back to where it had been rented from, which at the time sounded awesome. I may have lied about my age to them and that’s why they said I could drive it, but it was still cool. Well, I got it out of the parking lot easily, but when I got to the main road the wheel spun out of control and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in a war zone with superheros fighting these crazy looking robots like something out of a sci-fi movie, and this guy has the same type of powers as me, only he says he was experimented on and that’s how he got them. Anyway, I stopped bullets and saved his life and now I’m here. Oh, and now it’s 2014?” Peter finished his explanation, hoping it was understandable and that he hadn’t accidentally slipped into super speed again. 

“Wait, you stopped bullets? What are you, some type of giant magnet?” Tony only half jokes. 

“Nope, that would be the guy we broke out of-um, no, I’m just really fast.” Peter took the few seconds of their momentary confusion to find the nearest store and snag some Twinkies as a demonstration of what he could do. “See? I’m fast.”

“You said your name is Peter Maximoff?” Tony asked, tapping his watch. Peter was shocked when a screen seemed to pop out of nowhere.

“Whoa! What is that? How did you do that?” He asked, speeding over to take a closer look at the holographic screen. 

“This is a hologram screen, and this-“ Tony showed the blank screen to him. “-is you birth certificate and official papers saying where you live and where you go to school and anything else we could possibly want to know about you.”

Peter looked at him in confusion. “But it’s blank. Or is there some secret code thing?”

“Exactly, it’s blank.” Tony said. “Because according to the world, you don’t exist. There is nothing anywhere saying that there is a Peter Maximoff living, or having lived, on this earth. The closest I could find was him.” He pointed to Pietro. “You’re a blank space kid.”

“That’s crazy!” Peter laughed. “I’m standing right here in front of you! Of course I exist! Also, try 1970 as the year I was born. Maybe you can’t find me because I time traveled, I think.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’ve already looked at everything. No Peter Maximoff has ever been born on or off record. Though a DNA sample might help me get a better read on this.”

Peter glanced at the twins before nodding. “Okay, but only because I kinda want to get home in time to take Wendy to school in the morning.” He agreed. 

“Alright then, let’s do this. One of those silver hairs should do the trick.” Tony said, directing the five down a hall and into what looked like an advanced motor garage mixed with chem lab. 

“This place is amazing!” Peter exclaimed, zipping around to look at everything. 

“Don’t touch anything, Flash.” Tony said as he quickly analyzed the strand of hair Peter had handed him. “This should only take a second.” He typed a few things into the computer. “And...done. Alright, let’s see what makes you go, kid.”

Everyone gathered around the holographic screen to get a look. Tony did a double take when he saw the results before looking between Peter and Pietro.

“What?” Peter asked nervously, bouncing back and forth. 

“You and Sonic have the same exact DNA code, which is impossible! Not even identical twins have the same DNA pattern, they vary a little. It’s like you two are the same person.”

“How is that even possible?” Clint asked as Peter and Pietro stared at each other in shock. 

“That’s the thing Barton, it’s not. This shouldn’t be possible. Unless Pietro’s been cloned, I don’t have an explanation for you besides Peter here being another version of, well, Pietro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching WandaVision and seeing that she was always a witch, I’m following the theory that the mind stone only brought out the twins dormant X-Gene instead of actually giving them their powers. Hence, Peter and Pietro share the same DNA code.


End file.
